


The Phone That Never Rings

by Shoumai



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Kaworu giving Shinji proper affection, M/M, The great cross-post continues!, fluffy mcfluffer fluff, just boys being cute and holding hands, set in some magical universe alteration where they can just be happy darn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoumai/pseuds/Shoumai
Summary: Got the idea from the episode of the same title. A KawoShin oneshot. Just another slice-of-life kind of fluff





	The Phone That Never Rings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally pulling my lazy self in gear and cross posting another older work as I wrestle with some actual writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Class is droning on endlessly and Shinji's blue eyes are straying to Kaworu who is sitting next to him.

There are only a handful of minutes left in class and the brunet knew what would happen next by heart. The bell would ring, class would be dismissed, and Shinji would gather up his things. Then Kaworu would ask to walk with him, he'd even help Shinji the classroom if it was his turn, and they would walk together with Kaworu holding his hand.

The silver-haired boy looked at his staring friend and smiled. 

Shinji blushed as the bell rang. He fumbled briefly with his things as he put them in his bag. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaworu stand and wait for him. 

"May I walk home with you today?" He asked.

"Sure..." Shinji says slowly, not quite looking at the other yet. "I have to go shopping for supper though."

"Alright." And Shinji can _hear_ the smile in Kaworu's voice even before looking at the boy to confirm it. 

The brunet stands, now ready to go. Kaworu waits for him to take a few steps towards the door before he follows. 

They aren't even all the way out of the school building before Kaworu takes hold of Shinji's hand. 

The time spent at the supermarket is nice.

Shinji had not actually decided on what he was going to make for supper, (just that another night of Misato's instant disasters was _not_ an option), so Kaworu was helping by pointing out produce that looked good or what was on sale. 

He hasn't let go of Shinji's hand yet and the boy can't help but give a small squeeze in the hopes that it will stay that way.

"Shinji," Kaworu begins as Shinji is putting some carrots into the shopping basket. "may I have your phone number?"

Blue eyes hold a note of confusion as they change focus from the basket the angel is holding to the angel himself. "You have Misato's number, you've called before." Shinji is careful not to refer to Misato's apartment as his home. He is well aware that home is Kaworu holding his hand, or speaking to him, or anything really, just as long as Kaworu is close enough to see and touch. 

Kaworu gives the faintest beginning of a chuckle at the cute look on Shinji's face. "I meant your cell number. I heard Miss Misato say say that you had one." He clarifies. 

Shinji nods. In truth, the phone is in his pocket right now. He doesn't know why he brought it, though. No one ever calls him. It doesn't change the fact that Shinji pulls the phone out of his pocket to check what the number is before telling Kaworu. 

After a few more minutes pass and they are almost ready to check out, Shinji asks the question that is burning on his mind. "Um... Kaworu?"

"Hm?" Red eyes look at the boy beside him curiously. 

Shinji feels nervous and pleased from the attention as he finishes his thought. "Why did you want my number?" It doesn't make sense to him. The only times he isn't with Kaworu are when he's at Misato's apartment and inside NERV. Kaworu has the number for the former and they can't have their cell phones on in the latter.

"Because is guarantees that only you will answer it." Kaworu says honestly.

Those words cause Shinji to blush and leave him with no idea what to say.

They check out and Kaworu insists on walking Shinji back to the apartment. It isn't until they're standing outside the apartment door that Kaworu lets go of Shinji's hand. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kaworu says with a warm smile.

Shinji responds in kind, already missing the feeling of Kaworu's hand in his own. 

When the boy steps into the apartment he finds it empty, making that feeling of loneliness worse. He takes off his shoes and decides to make supper, it can't be too much longer before Asuka and Misato are back. 

It's just as he is passing the wall-mounted phone that his cell rings. After jumping in surprise Shinji fishes it out of his pocket and answers uncertainly. "H-hello?"

"Hello, Shinji."

Shinji recognizes the voice immediately. "Kaworu!" He exclaims. "Why are you calling? Are you okay?" The brunet can't help but wonder if everything is alright with the angel calling so soon after seeing him. 

"I'm okay." Kaworu assures. "I'm calling because I miss you."


End file.
